my_own_marvelfandomcom-20200214-history
Nathaniel Essex
Real Name: Nathaniel Essex *'Current Alias:' Mister Sinister *'Aliases:' Nathan Milbury, Michael Milbury, Arnold Bocklin, Dr. Robert Windsor, Nate, Pale Man, Nosferatu, White Devil, impersonated Senator Steven Shaffran, Edmund Atkinson, Apocalypse, "Ted Sinister"/"Theodore J. Sinister"/"Teddy"/"Streamer-Caped", Diamond-Faced, Cyber-Vampire-Looking Weirdo, Senior Sinestro, Jimmy Sinister *'Relatives:' **Erasmus Essex (ancestor) **Mary Essex (mother) **Rebecca Essex (wife, deceased) **Adam Essex (son, deceased) **N2 (creation) **Madelyne Pryor (creation) **Xraven (creation) **Hans (creation) **Children (creation) **Beast (creation) **Firestar (creation) **Iceman (creation) **Nightcrawler (creation) **Wolverine (creation) **Claudine Renko (clone "daughter") *'Affiliation:' Nasty Boys (founder and leader), Neuro; formerly Sinister's Six (founder and leader), Weapon X Project, Marauders (founder and leader), Horsemen of Apocalypse (leader), Sinister's Children, Black Womb Project, Nazis, London's Royal Society, ally of Apocalypse *'Base of Operations:' Many bases throughout the world including his State Home for Foundlings and the Center for Homo Superior Medical Care *'Identity:' Secret Identity *'Citizenship:' British *'Marital Status:' Widowed *'Education:' Ph.D. in genetics, M.D. *'Gender:' Male *'Height:' 6'5" *'Weight:' 285 lbs *'Eyes:' Red *'Hair:' Black *'Origin:' Mutant *'Universe:' Earth-616 *'Place of Birth:' London, England Powers and Abilities Following genetic alteration by Apocalypse, Mister Sinister possesses a wide array of powers. Over the years, he has used the genetic material of other mutants to grant himself a vast array of powers. He has been stated to be an Alpha-Level Mutant. Cellular Shape-Shifting: Mister Sinister possesses the ability to control every molecule of his body, allowing him to assume the form of anyone he wishes. He once reduced himself into a semi-liquid state and, with total control of his body, not only can he control his muscles but he can also create weapons, clothes, assume animal forms and their abilities, and also divide himself in multiple forms. This is enabled via an implanted X-Gene taken from the bio-molecular metamorph Courier. Regenerative Healing Factor: Mister Sinister is able to rapidly regenerate damaged or destroyed tissue with much greater speed and efficiency than an ordinary human. Mister Sinister can fully heal from injuries that result in massive tissue damage or loss, such as multiple gunshot wounds, slashes, puncture wounds, broken bones, and severe burns, within a matter of moments. It is unknown if he can regenerate missing limbs or organs, but his healing factor has been compared to that of Wolverine and his healing factor has allowed him to reconstruct his body from almost nothing so his feats suggest that he can. Superhuman Stamina: Mister Sinister's muscles produce considerably less fatigue toxins than the muscles of ordinary humans. He can exert himself at peak capacity for several hours before fatigue begins to affect him. Superhuman Speed: Mister Sinister is capable of running at speeds far greater than that of the finest human athlete. His speed can be further enhanced by the use of his ability to fly at incredible speeds. Superhuman Durability: Mister Sinister's muscles and tissues are far more durable than those of an ordinary man, allowing him to resist gunshots, physical damage, shocks, and also energy blasts. However, he has been heavily injured by Cyclops's blasts in the past. Although it is possible to harm Mister Sinister in this kind of way, he is able to instantly regenerate his wounds with his extraordinary healing factor, plus, he can enhance his durability by the use of his telekinesis and his personal force fields. Superhuman Strength: Mister Sinister possesses superhuman strength which may be a by-product of his shapeshifting ability. He is able to press lift within two to ten tons, maybe even more but he can also access his telekinesis to enhance his physical strength to more powerful levels. Superhuman Agility and Reflexes: Mister Sinister's reflexes and agility are enhanced to levels that are beyond the human body's natural limits. Telepathy: He can read minds and project his own thoughts into the minds of others within a radius of 250 miles on Earth. With extreme effort, he can greatly extend that radius. Not only is Mister Sinister himself resistant to telepathy due to his mutant gene, but, his clone, Miss Sinister, has revealed that she has telepathic powers that can match those of Emma Frost's, making her one of the most powerful telepaths in the world. *''Mental Paralysis and Pain Inducement:'' He has the ability to induce temporary mental or physical paralysis and pain into the minds of others. *''Mind Control:'' He is capable of controlling the minds of others but only one at a time and if the target is in his physical presence. *''Memory Manipulation: ''He can also manipulate memories, creating new ones or erasing others, such as he has donw with his clones. *''Mind Alteration and Telepathic Camouflage: ''He can also alter perceptions and appearances through telepathic means. *''Power Dilation: He has the ability to mentally paralyze a foe that he is touching and psionically "turn off" their mutant abilities, creating a mental block. *Mind Link: ''He can also create mental links with others, objects, and locations, such as the bases he has used over the years. Telekinesis: He possesses telekinetic abilities enabling him to psionically levitate and manipulate living beings, inanimate objects, and, to some extent, energy. He can "lift" as much as ten tons of weight and possibly even more. *''Concussive Blasts:'' Mister Sinister can fire blasts of concussive force from his hands, eyes, or from the diamond-shaped scarlet mark on his forehead. These blasts are powerful enough to match Cyclops's energy blasts at their full power for a considerable period of time and have a great destructive power. *''Force Fields:'' Mister Sinister can erect multiple force barriers to repel, reflect, and defend against incoming onslaughts. His force fields are potent enough to stand against Cyclops's energy blasts with ease. He normally uses them on a personal level, but it is assumed that he can not only increase and decrease the protection level but also enhance the size of the shield to englobe others or entire areas. *''Flight:'' Mister Sinister has shown that he can use his telekinesis on himself to accommodate flight. His speed is impressive, although the exact speeds that he can reach are unknown. Teleportation: Mister Sinister has exhibited the ability to teleport over large distances. However, Beast believes that this is a function of his headquarters and remains to be cleared. Technology Interface: Mister Sinister is able to directly interface with various technologies that he has at his disposal. Immortality: Mister Sinister is functionally immortal in the sense that he is immune to aging and disease and that he can rapidly regenerate almost any damaged bodily tissue. However, it is possible for him to be killed. He also does not require food, water, or oxygen to breathe and can survive indefinitely in a complete vacuum. This ability originated from his healing factor and from his exposure to Celestial technology from Apocalypse. Category:Characters Category:Mutants Category:Shapeshifting Category:Metamorph Category:Regenerative Healing Factor Category:Superhuman Stamina Category:Superhuman Speed Category:Superhuman Durability Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Superhuman Agility Category:Superhuman Reflexes Category:Telepathy Category:Paralyzation Category:Pain Inducement Category:Mind Control Category:Memory Manipulation Category:Mind Alteration Category:Telepathic Camouflage Category:Power Negation Category:Mind Link Category:Telekinesis Category:Energy Blasts Category:Force Fields Category:Flight Category:Teleportation Category:Immortality Category:Delayed Aging Category:Self-Sustenance Category:Disease Immunity Category:Technopathy